Pirates de la Terre du Milieu
by mobi22
Summary: Crossover SDAPDC Jack Sparrow,en compagnie de Will et d'Elisabeth qui le suivirent à contrecoeur ,est propulsé sur la Terre du Milieu. En ce moment, le roi Elessar doit s'occuper de razzias de pirates.
1. Prologue

Pirates de la Terre du Milieu

Prologue

Port-Royal

18 heures du soir

William Turner était sur le port en train de regarder le soleil couchant répandre ses derniers rayons sur la ville. Les habitants rentraient chez eux pour se retrouver en famille autour d'un feu de cheminée et un repas de viandes et de poissons. Le jeune forgeron au sang de pirate aimait se remémorer ses aventures avec le pirate Jack Sparrow. Quelles personnes auraient pu croire qu'ils étaient amis, étant donné qu'à leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient battus en duel, un duel que Will Turner avait gagné involontairement ?

Le jeune homme s'était marié depuis à peine un mois avec la jeune Elizabeth Swann qui était connue dans tout Port-Royal car elle était la fille unique du gouverneur Swann, un brave vieil homme qui savait régner sur la ville portuaire. Will se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur premier baiser. Le couple pendant cet instant était magnifique, lui avec ses vêtements inspirés des mousquetaires de France, elle avec sa perruque poudrée et sa longue robe de grande noblesse.

Will Turner aimait l'odeur de Port Royal, une odeur fraîche aux senteurs de la mer mais il ne pensait pas tout de suite à retourner en mer, sur un bateau aux cales tremblantes et maladives. Il devait évidemment penser à se chère épouse et à ses futurs enfants. Les vagues de la mer venaient caresser doucement le sable blond, blond comme la couleur de cheveux de Will et d'Elizabeth. Cette couleur sera sûrement d'office sur les cheveux des enfants du jeune couple.

Il croyait aisément au surnaturel, depuis son combat contre l'immonde Barbossa et ses pirates sans états d'âmes. Il s'était demandé si il y avait « autre chose », c'est à dire si il y avait autre chose du même genre, comme des terres inconnues. Après tout, les zombis faisaient parti des légendes alors pourquoi pas ...

Will ria à cette idée. Il était rêveur depuis quelques jours et un jeune homme qui a épousé une jeune femme de sang noble ne doit pas avoir des pensées de la sorte. Les cris des marins sur les docks le ramenèrent sur terre. Will trouva soudainement au soleil couchant une signification autre que la poésie : il faisait fort tard.

Le forgeron détourna son regard et partit vers la demeure du gouverneur Swann. Après avoir vérifié que le jeune homme était le mari d'Elizabeth Swann et gendre du gouverneur, les soldats le saluèrent. Will passa prés du bureau où le gouverneur écrivait une lettre à un de ses plus proches amis des îles voisines pour atteindre sa chambre, leur chambre.

Elizabeth était sur une chaise, ses cheveux blonds sur ses épaules, avec sa robe en dentelles et taffetas rouges, assoupie avec un livre sur les genoux. Will Turner déposa sur ses lèvres roses beiges un baiser tendre. Elizabeth était son bonheur, un bonheur qu'il prédit indéfectible et bel et bien puissant. William Turner allait enlever sa veste mais, bizarrement, il entendit un bruit singulier.

Qui est là ? demanda Will, que...?

Il sentit tout à coup une odeur. Il semblait la reconnaître mais n'en arriva à aucune conclusion car il sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur sa tête. Depuis, il n'eut pas de souvenirs...

Minas Tirith, Cité du Gondor

19 heures du soir

Les soldats sur les remparts blancs crièrent lorsqu'ils virent l'arrivée du roi Elessar, du prince héritier Eldarion et de leurs chers camarades. Les habitants sortirent de leurs maisons pour acclamer leur roi. Ce n'était qu'une petite bataille mais ils étaient heureux de voir leur souverain sain et sauf

Arwen marcha avec hâte , en compagnie de sa fille cadette Mirwen, une jeune demi elfe de 15 ans ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau avec sa mère, pour accueillir son bien-aimé et son fils unique. Elessar et Eldarion entrèrent royalement, un sourire fier, dans la salle du trône et trouvèrent avec joie les deux femmes. Arwen embrassa tendrement son fils et étreignit amoureusement son époux qui lui baisa le front blanc. Soudain, Arwen se fit sérieuse.

Mais, dit-elle, tu t'es blessé à la main.

Cela n'est rien ma tendre amie, répondit Elessar en montrant son bandage. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure à côté de ce que mon corps a subi depuis des années.

Et toi Eldarion, demanda Arwen, ta première bataille s'est-elle bien passée pour toi ?

Eru soit loué, dit Eldarion, je n'ai reçu aucune blessure ce qui est fort rare pour un prince dans un combat. Je dois t'avouer mère que je pensais que cela aurait été pire même si j'ai vu du sang et que quelque uns de nos hommes sont tombés. Par contre, mon épée a été salement modifiée.

Le forgeron de la cité te la réparera, promit Elessar, maintenant, vas te rhabiller pour le banquet, tu as montré que tu étais digne de moi, prince Eldarion.

Eldarion inclina sa tête. Il avait le visage de son père, avec la barbe en moins ainsi que les yeux de sa mère. Le couple royal sourie en le voyant courir jusqu'à sa chambre enlever sa cotte de maille. C'était un garçon de 16 ans qui aurait volontiers évité les batailles mais a voulut être digne de son père. Ses parents étaient déjà fiers de lui avant, depuis sa naissance, car c'était le nouveau-né mâle d'un homme, rôdeur au début, roi ensuite, ayant mis fin à la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Mais où est Yséea ? demanda Elessar à Arwen sans s'arrêter de sourire, qui est, avec Mirwen, ta réincarnation.

Elle est encore dans sa chambre, répondit la princesse Mirwen, nous ne l'avons pas encore prévenues mais je suis certaine qu'elle sera contente de vous voir revenir.

Majesté, demanda un serviteur, le dîner doit-il être servi ?

Préparez les couverts. Lorsque nous arriverons, mon épouse, mes enfants et moi, vous amènerez les plats. Vous donnerez aussi un repas de viande supplémentaire à mes soldats qui ont sus combattre avec la vaillance des gondoriens.

Les soldats présents poussérent des exclamations de joie et d'allégresse. Ce repas va leur faire oublier la bataille contre les pirates qui ont recommencés leurs razzias dans les villages portuaires. Arwen et Elessar allèrent dans leurs appartements, l'air satisfait. Le roi Elessar enleva ses vêtements de combat pour mettre ses vêtements de fête mais à peine a-t-il déposé sa couronne sur sa tête qu'il resta songeur.

Qu'as-tu donc Estel ? s'exclama Arwen

Tu sais fort bien qu'Eldarion a connu sa première bataille.

Oui.

J'ai eu pendant la bataille une vision : celle de notre mariage. Nous étions heureux, nous pensions que la Terre du Milieu connaîtra une période où toutes les espèces vivront en harmonie, où les enfants ne vivront plus dans la crainte de perdre leurs parents. J'avais l'impression au moment du mariage que les habitants de la cité, que mes frères d'armes et que ta famille elfique avaient le même sentiment.

Mais ils l'avaient.

Puis quelques semaines après la naissance de notre chère Yséea, je devais partir assez souvent de toi car des brigands et des pirates profitaient de la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau et de la reconstruction des villes pour attaquer les villes. Les habitants, qui pensaient dormir sur les deux oreilles après l'extinction progressive des orques, voyaient le cadavre d'un ami ou d'un parent sur le seuil de leurs maisons, tué par des êtres humains. De toutes ces batailles contre les pirates, je réussis à m'en sortir par la grâce d'Eru mais peut-être aussi par le manque de stratégie des pirates et autres brigands. J'ai essayé de faire voir à mes enfants un monde où les orques se feraient rares et maintenant, à la place, je leur montre un monde décimé par des Hommes, deux fois pire.

Elessar trembla de tout son être lorsque la douce main d'Arwen vienne prendre la sienne. Elle passa l'autre sur le doux visage de l'ancien rôdeur.

C'est normal que tu en penses. Mon père aussi aurait préféré que la guerre ne défile pas sous les yeux d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et mes yeux. Il m'aurait caché l'existence si il n'y avait pas mes frères qui furent obligés de savoir combattre. Mais n'oublie pas que nous fûmes réellement rapprochés pendant le séjour de Frodon Sacquet à Fondcombe avant votre départ. Et la dimension de ton cœur de père et de mari se révèle par des paroles soucieuses comme celles-ci et tu protégeras ta famille et ton peuple jusqu'au bout, laissant l'espoir te guider, Estel.

Convaincus par les paroles saines de son épouse, Elessar fit un sourire majestueux, sous la lueur de la lune qui commençait à monter au dessus de la capitale gondorienne. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de celle d'Arwen jusqu'à contact. C'était un baiser pur, comme les précédents. Puis le roi dit doucement :

Ce n'est pas tout cela mais nous devons aller un banquet de fête, pas à un banquet d...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans, ressemblant à sa mère, se distinguant de sa sœur Mirwen par une taille plus grande, entra dans la chambre.


	2. Nuages gris en Terre du Milieu ?

Pirates de la Terre du Milieu

Merci pour vos trois reviews.

Les personnages du SDA appartiennent à Tolkien et à New Line Cinéma (indirectement)

Ceux de POTC appartiennent à Gore Verbinsky et aux studios Disney

Chapitre I : Nuages gris en Terre du Milieu ?

-Yséea ! s'exclama Elessar.

-Père, dit Yséea en remettant ses cheveux noirs derrière elle, je suis si heureuse de te voir sain et sauf.

Elessar serra sa fille aînée. Alors que Mirwen avait le caractère d'Arwen et Eldarion la figure d'Elessar, Yséea était le mélange des deux parents : elle avait l'air doux et ferme de son père ainsi que la volonté et la bienveillance de sa mère. La jeune fille regarda le roi et lui déclara :

- J'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre, depuis toute petite. Depuis ce dernier départ, ma crainte fut doublée car tu avais emmené Eldarion. Tu comprends, Eldarion est un jeune homme ayant acquis la sensibilité de cœur de Mère et la tienne.

- Nous avons tous les cinq, dit Elessar, une grande sensibilité. La sensibilité, vois-tu, est le signe d'un souverain généreux.

- Je me demande : Est-ce que le sang des Dunedains, ancêtres de mon père, mélangé avec le sang des Elfes, ancêtres de ma mère, peut-il avoir un effet sur moi ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? demanda Arwen, étonnée.

-La lignée d'Elrond, continua Yséea, est connue pour le don de divination. Certains de mes rêves doivent donc être prémonitoires. Mais ...

-Mais ? répéta Elessar, qui semblait regarder sa fille avec une curiosité peu commune.

-Aucun de mes rêves représente un lieu de la Terre du Milieu, un de mes amis, une personne de ma fille ou moi-même. Ils représentent plutôt des...comment pourrais-je dire ?...mondes.

-Des mondes ? répéta à son tour Arwen

-J'ai toujours une espèce de vue sur un lieu ne pouvant exister en Terre du Milieu ou à Valinor, déclara Yséea, le dernier en date me fait voir une île baignée par les rayons du soleil. Il y avait des bateaux à nul autre port de notre monde. Même si je voyais mal les gens de ce monde, je suis à-peu-près sûre que leurs vêtements étaient des plus singuliers.

Arwen et Elessar ne savaient que dire. Leur fille sous entend-elle que ses rêves sont une visualisation de lieux parallèles ? Quand à Yséea, elle esquissa soudain un sourire gai et cria :

-Allons, pourquoi est-ce que j'ennuie mon brave et noble père de rêves trop saugrenus pour mériter d'être racontés alors qu'il est revenu sur son fier destrier après une bataille contre les hors-la-loi et pirates en tous genres ? Allons au banquet, ce sera une solution plus sage.

-J'ai reçu une missive aujourd'hui, dit Arwen en montrant une enveloppe avec le sceau représentant un arbre de l'Ithilien, l'intendant Faramir, la princesse Eowyn et leurs quatre enfants nous rendront visite. J'ai entendu dire que (un air ironique passa sur son visage) tu avais une petite attirance pour leur fils aîné, Solömor.

-Mère..., dit Yséea avec une petite mine exaspérée.

-Selon Faramir, ajouta, il ressemble beaucoup à son feu oncle...

A l'instant même, Eldarion et Mirwen, avec leurs plus beaux apprêts, entrèrent dans la chambre de leurs parents.

-Nous voilà père, déclara Eldarion.

Les trois enfants s'alignèrent devant leurs parents. Ces derniers étaient émus de voir leur descendance

-Vous nous ressemblez tellement... murmura Arwen

-Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois que vous nous direz cette parole, dit Eldarion, souriant.

-Majesté, interrompt un jeune soldat à l'entrée, un serviteur est allé me voir pour me faire dire à Votre Seigneurie que le repas ne puis attendre. Il serait fort dommage que, pour la victoire sur ces infects pirates, vous mangiez des repas froids.

-Soit, répondit Elessar.

Ils descendirent dans la salle où devait se faire le banquet. Les servantes remplissaient la coupe du couple royal, des enfants royaux et des capitaines de vin ou d'eau avec extraits de plantes. Les dames d'honneur, avec leurs robes et quelques de leurs atouts, s'inclinèrent lorsque la famille passa, de même que les capitaines, les serviteurs et les soldats. Ils s'assiérent sur des coussins brodées des armoiries du Gondor. Le rôti était dans les assiettes, accommodé d'une sauce blanche, au goût relevé sous le palais. Les ménestrels chantaient des louanges elfiques. Yséea était sous un jour heureux, pour cet instant en tous cas.

Will Turner se releva péniblement, comme si ses jambes avaient été passées à l'eau chaude trop longtemps. En grimaçant, il faillit bondir lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans la cale d'un bateau. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait qu'il a été assommé. Mais par qui ? Il tâta sa tête. Le coup était suffisant pour qu'il soit assommé mais, singulièrement, tout de même assez faible pour qu'il n' y ait une bosse. Dehors, le mouvement de l'eau était calme et il faisait nuit. Will aperçut soudainement le corps d'une femme.

-Elizabeth ! cria Will.

Will courra jusqu'à Elizabeth Swann qui entrouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Elle sourie à son aimé comme si elle n'était pas étonnée de le voir.

-Will, dit Elizabeth

Puis elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une cale. Elle poussa un cri.

-Mais, cria la jeune femme, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Mais enfin Will ! Quelle est cette histoire ? J'étais en train de lire l'Odyssée et toi, tu es allé flâner sur l'île.

-En ce cas complexe, répondit Will en essayant d'être le plus calme possible, je...je me pose la même question.

-Je me souviens que je me suis endormie peu après, je suis peut-être en train de rêver.

-Attends, je me remémore qu'un gourdin a frappé ma tête.

-Un gourdin ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais me rendre chèvre.

-Nous devrions, proposa Will, monter sur le pont, ce n'est pas en jacassant ici qu'on trouvera la réponse.

Will était nerveux. Elizabeth le comprit et demeura muette. Après une inspection de la cale, Will vit une ouverture. En passant sa tête dehors, il devint immobile.

-Non ! Pas lui ! C'est impossible !

Il monta sur le pont et courut vers une haute silhouette. La silhouette se retourna : c'était un pirate aux cheveux noirs, aux vêtements défraîchis et avec un air aventureux mais point antipathique.

-Te voilà réveillé, dit l'homme, mon...

-JACK, cria Will, ne me dis pas que c'est toi ?

-Non, rétorqua le dénommé Jack, c'est un gentil dauphin sur la côte. C'est moi en effet. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton vieux copain des océans ?

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Pourquoi Jack aurait eu l'idée de l'enlever, en plus d'Elizabeth ?

-Will, aboya maladroitement Elizabeth dans la cale, que se passe t-il, grand Dieu ?

Elle sortit la tête de l'ouverture. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack, elle poussa un cri aigue.

-VOUS ?cria la jeune femme, VOUS SPARROW ?

Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes.

-Expliquez-moi, exigea Elizabeth, toute cette histoire de fous. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Calmez-vous Miss Swann, dit Jack.

-MADAME Turner, s'il vous plait.

-Vous avez raison, c'est une histoire de fous. Cela restera une histoire de fous quand je vous aurais expliqué mais au moins, je vous l'aurais expliqué.

-Arrêtez de tergiverser pour l'amour du Ciel, interrompit furieusement la femme.

-Bon, commença le pirate, ça a commencé hier soir, je n'avais pas le moindre sou pour m'acheter la moindre goutte de rhum. Trop dégoûté, je décidai de revenir dans un domicile que j'ai loué. Un bateau pirate, c'est sympa un mois, mais après, à la réflexion, c'est pas l'endroit idéal pour roupiller. J'avais pris tellement de coups de soleil hier que je me suis endormi tout de suite, avec une insolation à la nuque. Je me suis réveillé soudainement, à minuit environ. J'avais, dans un rêve, entendu une voix parlant une langue bizarre. Or, je l'entendais encore après mon réveil. Je regardai la fenêtre et j'ai eu la forte impression que la voix venait d'au-delà des mers. Le plus bizarre était que la voix avait murmuré clairement nos deux noms : Jack Sparrow et William Turner. Comme si la voix voulait qu'on traverse les océans. Comme je savais que vous ne voudriez pas venir, j'ai fait...ce que vous savez.

Will et Elizabeth se regardèrent. Il devait avoir bu certainement du rhum, malgré ses dires. Jack passa devant eux et l'absence d'une odeur alarma Will. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool, preuve que Jack devait soit avoir raison, soit être devenu complètement fou.

-Disons que vous avez raison, coupa Elizabeth, mais quelle est ma part dans cette histoire ?

-J'étais obligé de vous enlever, expliqua Jack, si vous aviez appris la disparition de votre tourtereau, vous auriez arraché tous ses vêtements par folie.

Will rougit en entendant cette parole. Elizabeth s'apprêtait à bondir sur Jack quand la voix de Will s'éleva.

-Regardez !cria Will, ces nuages ils...

Pendant la discussion, les nuages étaient devenus gris et les grondements du tonnerre commençaient à se faire entendre. Ils restèrent tous les trois bêtement mais il était difficile de préparer un bateau à une tempête alors que l'équipage n'était composé que de trois personnes.

-Tous au fond de la cale, ordonna Jack.

Ils allèrent à la cale et s'engouffrèrent dedans. Elizabeth jeta un regard haineux sur Jack Sparrow. Il n'étais donc pas capable de diriger à lui seul son bateau ! Dans l'urgence, Will prit au hasard des draps, se trouvant sur le pont et referma l'ouverture. Il recouvrit Elizabeth avec les draps.

-Ce pirate de malheur, pensa t-elle, dans quel aventure va-t-il encore nous fourrer ?

Fin de chapitre. Reviews s'il vous plait.


	3. La rencontre inattendue

Pirates de la Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Seigneur des anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à New Line Cinéma (car je pense à la tête des acteurs quand j'écris les textes).

Les personnages de Pirates des Caraïbes appartiennent à Gore Verbinski et aux studios Disney.

Voici la suite, désolé du retard

Chapitre II : La rencontre inattendue

Arwen se réveilla. Les bruits de la fête d'hier résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Elle s'aperçut que son mari n'était pas dans le lit. A la place, elle vit un papier blanc portant le sceau royal du Gondor en bas à droite. Elle se leva, tira les rideaux de sa chambre. Elle eut une superbe vue de la cité blanche et la foule commençait à se déplacer dans les rues aux larges pierres. Elle prit le papier et lut ces quelques phrases, écrites à la plume :

_Chère Arwen, reine de mon cœur,_

_Je suis navré de te quitter de cette façon mais, pendant la fête d'hier, un messager est venu. Je dois aller dans un village portuaire, pillé par les pirates, pour observer les dégâts. J'ai emmené Eldarion avec moi car cela fait parti des devoirs d'un roi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'absenterai pas longtemps. Avec de la chance, je reviendrai avant ce soir._

_L'homme de tes pensées,_

_Elessar, roi de Minas Tirith, cité du Gondor_

Arwen rangea la lettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois et elle en était désolée. Heureusement, le temps était splendide. C'était donc dans une humeur assez bonne qu'elle s'habilla. Elle descendit dans la salle du trône. Sur la table qui avait servit pour le banquet d'hier, le petit déjeuner s'y trouva mis. Arwen trouva déjà ses filles.

-Bonjour Mère, dit Mirwen en se servant une tasse de thé, te voilà réveillée.

-Bonjour mes filles, répondit Arwen, votre père et votre frère sont absents. Ils sont partis calculer les dégâts provoqués par les pirates. J'espère que nous les retrouverons ce soir

-J'espère que cela se finira un jour, ces attaques, dit Yséea, Père a déjà souffert pendant la guerre de l'anneau.

Arwen sourit aimablement à la réflexion innocente de sa fille aînée. Elle se prit un morceau de lembas et un peu de thé.

Entrée du village portuaire, Terre du Milieu

Sur leurs étalons, cheveux noirs au vent, Elessar et Eldarion arrivérent dans un village, une troupe de soldats derrière eux. Il y avait deux paysans à l'entrée. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le roi et le prince héritier. Le village pillé avait un air misérable. Ses habitants étaient couverts de suie, certains marchant pieds nus. Eldarion avala sa salive devant toute cette misère. Elessar le remarqua et en éprouva une espèce de peine mais il avait connu pire. Arrivés vers la place, Elessar et Eldarion descendirent de leurs chevaux et les confièrent à un paysan qui les emmena dans une écurie, occupée par une vache de fortune non volée par les pirates.

Un soldat déjà sur place s'approcha du roi Elessar

-Sire, dit-il, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Les pirates ont épargné certaines personnes mais ont emmené les cadavres de ceux qu'ils ont tués. Des rôdeurs sont sur le terrain et aident nos hommes.

Ils allèrent au côté sud du village, là où se trouvait une plage. Eldarion sentit des gouttes de pluie lui tomber sur la tête. Posant pieds sur le sable humide, ils virent effectivement des hommes dotés d'une cape noire, une capuche sur la tête. On ne pouvait voir que la partie inférieure de leurs visages. Ils portaient des arbalètes et des arcs. Ils saluèrent le roi, certains se souvenant qu'Elessar était un des leurs. Eldarion regarda l'océan, revêtant un gris semblable au ciel. Il avait déjà entendu, de la bouche de ses parents, des contes sur le continent de Varda et sur les terres de Valinor. Après ces contes-là et les histoires de la Terre du Milieu, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'autres.

-Votre Majesté, cria un soldat, venez voir.

Elessar et Eldarion s'avancèrent, suivant le soldat. Puis, ils virent une troupe de rôdeurs autour d'un tertre. Les hommes avaient bandés leurs arcs. Eldarion avait cru entendre un bref cri. Deux rôdeurs s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer tous les deux. Ils croyaient qu'ils allaient voir quelques fautifs du pillage mais ils virent à la place des personnages étranges, aux tenus non pirates, ou plus exactement des vêtements non portés par des pirates écumant les mers bordant la Terre du Milieu.

Il y avait deux hommes évanouis et une femme. La femme avait une longue robe en taffetas rouges et en dentelles (Elessar, bien qu'il est déjà vu de nombreuses dames dans des fêtes, n'avait jamais vu ce genre de robe) ainsi qu'une chevelure blonde, mais plus foncée que celle de la Dame Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche ouverts. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu regarder ces hommes armés sans s'évanouir. Le premier homme était assez jeune. Il portait une chemise à demi-ouverte et ses cheveux blonds étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval. Le deuxième homme, non moins singulier, avait un chapeau noir à deux pointes, des colliers multicolores se pendaient sur ses cheveux et parfois sur sa barbe.

Le premier homme avait ouvert les yeux. Il vit en premier un ciel gris de cendre, un ciel que Port-Royal n'avait jamais été recouvert souvent. Des gouttelettes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage bronzé. Il sentit la présence de son épouse. Il se releva avec difficulté, du sable boueux sur ses mains. Il découvrit les rôdeurs autour de lui. Il resta paralysé pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, ces hommes en capuches noirs avaient un air bizarre. Après, leurs arcs semblaient aussi réels que dangereux. Il ne savait pas quand les flèches siffleront. Enfin, qui étaient donc cet homme mûr et ce jeune homme qui se démarquaient aisément du groupe ?

Un grognement se fit entendre. Will sursauta et comprit avec un soulagement très bref que c'était Jack Sparrow, en train de se réveiller. Le pirate frotta sa nuque, encore sous l'effet de l'insolation.

-Jack, chuchota Will

-Ouais, dit Jack, quoi encore ?

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Jack finit par voir les rôdeurs, les yeux perçants de méfiance. Mais l'attention du pirate fut portée sur cet homme à l'air noble et aux cheveux noirs. Le premier à parler fut Elessar.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme d'une voix aussi puissante que sévère.

-Euh, ben ...et bien, bredouilla Jack en se relevant, en fait, vous voyez le tableau les gars. On devrait aussi vous poser cette question car avouez que des types encapuchonnés ayant des arcs du Moyen-âge ne se trouvent pas sur Port-Royal et que vous ne devez être ni des indigènes ni des europpéens ainsi que...

-Que sont ces termes : Moyen-âge, Port-Royal, europpéens ? interrompit Elessar, les sourcils en train de froncer.

-Excusez-moi Père, dit Eldarion, mais le mot Port-Royal n'a-t-il pas, je ne sais pas, une résonance de voleur ?

-Mais il est précoce sur les anciens, le petit AIE ! termina Jack Sparrow alors qu'Elizabeth, ayant recouvert ses esprits, avait donné un coup de pied sur les jambes.

-Qui que vous soyez, dit Elessar, vous devez sûrement avoir un rapport avec le pillage. Emmenez-les ! Nous verrons après quand on sera arrivé à Minas Tirith.

Ni une ni deux, des soldats empoignèrent les individus. Will pensa qu'il était plus sage d'imposer aucune résistance en attendant d'en savoir plus sur cette terre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa fiancée qui se débat avec fougue.

-Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous en avez de ces façons ! Qu'est-ce que l'on a fait de spécial pour...

Elle ne put terminer car un rôdeur l'obligea à monter un alezan. Elle se tut pour le moment. Will et Jack, quant à eux, furent éloignés de la jeune noble. Ils étaient montés sur des étalons, tout juste derrière le roi et le prince.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait, demanda Elizabeth, parmi ces rustres un homme qui aura assez de galanterie pour nous dire où est-ce que l'on va ?

Comme elle se l'attendait, aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle se contenta alors de grommeler et de se remémorer, pour faire passer le temps, l'histoire du livre qu'elle avait lu il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures. Will Turner avait du mal à penser à ce qui leur était arrivé. Le souffle chevalin de son alezan était beaucoup trop réel pour que tout ce qui s'est passé soit le fruit de son subconscient. Personne n'accordât de regards aux deux pirates pendant le voyage, à part le jeune Eldarion qui avait de temps en temps un regard furtif.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de rire, ces drôles, confia Jack à Will.

Enfin, ils virent la tour d'Echtelion ainsi que la cité du Gondor dans toute sa splendeur alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. L'arrivée fut plus discrète que l'autre fois. Les soldats et les rares habitants étaient aussi très étonnés de la vue des trois inconnus que l'étaient les rôdeurs. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle du trône. Will, Elizabeth et Jack ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'attendre pour regarder de plus prés les colonnes, les statues et le trône.

-On se croirait réellement dans un roman médiéval, souffla Elizabeth.

Dans sa chambre, Arwen peignait ses longs cheveux noirs lorsque arriva une dame de la cour.

-Veuillez m'excuser Votre Grâce mais votre mari et votre fils sont revenus avec trois...invités.

Arwen quitta sa chambre et s'avança, gracieuse, vers la salle du trône où l'attendait son mari. Elle embrassa légèrement Elessar et se tourna vers les trois « invités ». Elle s'attendait à tous, même aux trois hobbits Mériadoc Brandebouc, Peregrïn Touque et Sam Gamegie mais pas à ces trois inconnus. Will était frappé par la beauté inhumaine de l'elfe. Jack jeta même un regard peu courtois qu'Arwen ne vit heureusement pas. Elizabeth, enfin, était trop énervée pour prêter vraiment attention à cette jeune personne.

-Que sont ces gens ? demanda Arwen à son époux.

-Je ne le sais, répondit ce dernier, mais j'ai des raisons de croire qu'ils ont participé aux pillages. Emmenez ces deux hommes dans les cellules, dit-il à deux soldats en montrant Will et Jack, mais veillez à les mettre dans des cellules confortables si ils sont innocents.

Jack et Will se débattirent avec les forces qui leur restèrent en vain. C'en était trop pour Elizabeth Swann qui avança à grands pas vers Elessar et Arwen comme pour leur jeter des insultes en plein visage. Elle fut arrêtée par un autre soldat. Elessar fit venir sa fille Mirwen et lui murmura quelques indications à l'oreille.

-Bien, répondit Mirwen, je vais lui montrer sa chambre.

Mirwen fit signe à Elizabeth de la suivre. La jeune bourgeoise n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Plus elle progressait dans les couloirs avec Mirwen, plus elle fut impressionnée par les détails dignes d'un château de conte. Mais ce qui la subjugua le plus étaient les oreilles de sa guide. Elles étaient, sous ses cheveux noirs, pointues. Elizabeth pensa qu'elle devait être réellement dans un conte si elle avait affaire à des elfes. Elles arrivèrent vers une porte. Mirwen ouvrit et Elizabeth put voir une chambre dont le décor était différent de sa chambre à Port-Royal. Mirwen tira les rideaux de la chambre et un paysage fantastique s'offrit aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Voici votre chambre, dit Mirwen, nous vous l'offrons pour cette nuit car il n'est pas habituel de rencontrer des gens comme vous. Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

-Elizabeth Swann.

-Pardonnez mon effronterie mais ce nom est aussi singulier que vous-même. Je m'appelle Mirwen, fille du roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen. L'homme et la femme que vous avez pu voir il y a quelques minutes. Ils vous invitent à dîner ce soir et...

-Je voudrais voir mon mari si vos parents n'y voient pas d'objection, coupa nerveusement Elizabeth. Où est-il ?

-Je suis sincèrement navrée mais vous ne pouvez pas en ce moment. Peut-être pourrez-vous convaincre mes parents que votre bien-aimé n'est pas ce qu'ils croient être ce soir ? Je dois malheureusement vous quitter, il faut que j'aille voir mon frère dans les écuries.

Mirwen fit une révérence et quitta la chambre d'un pas allègre. Elizabeth était comme paralysée. Elle se réalisa rapidement dans sa tête tous les évènements de la journée, de la tempête sur le bateau à leur captivité à Minas Tirith. Elle comprit que cette aventure n'aura rien à voir avec celle des pirates maudits. Elle se mit sur un siège et fixa un miroir posé devant elle. En observant son reflet, elle prit alors une résolution : elle fera face dignement à ces souverains et sauvera Will et Jack comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle.

Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews amicales.


End file.
